Solomon Muto
| english = }} Sugoroku Mutou, known as Solomon Muto in the English anime, is the grandfather of Yugi, who calls him "Grandpa" (Jii-chan). Solomon gave Yugi the Millennium Puzzle as a present. He owns the Kame (Turtle) Game shop, where Yugi and his friends get several of the games they play. Solomon is the reincarnation of Siamun Muran (シモン・ムーラン; Shimon Mūran, spelled "Shimon Muran" in the video games, and spelled "Siamun" in the English manga), Pharaoh Atem's right hand man. Early in the manga, Yugi and his best friend Joey Wheeler (Katsuya Jonouchi) bring games from Sugoroku's shop to school. Sugoroku uses this to boost business at his store, as he knows that children will come into his shop wanting to play the games that he sells there. Solomon Muto possesses the rare "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" card. Seto Kaiba uses trickery to steal the card from him, which leads to the first Duel Monsters battle. Kaiba loses to Yugi and as a punishment is forced to experience death. Kaiba later builds a theme park, KaibaLand, with a budget of 10 billion yen/85 million dollars). He forces Grandpa to the dueling stage and defeats him. After tearing up his precious Blue Eyes card, Kaiba forces Solomon into virtual reality torture. Kaiba forces Yugi to go through Death-T, a series of games and amusement park rides intended to kill Yugi, in exchange for Solomon's life. Yugi defeats Kaiba in the end and Solomon is saved by an emergency surgery. The Toei anime's story is similar to the manga story except Kaiba holds Solomon hostage instead of trying to drive him insane. Yugi and his friends defeat Kaiba and free Yugi's grandfather. In the second series anime, Kaiba wants the Blue Eyes White Dragon and decides to challenge the old man to a duel. The old man loses and his card is torn simply because Kaiba cannot have more than three of the same card per deck (he tears the card because it betrayed him in volume 5). Grandpa is sent to the hospital as Yugi duels Kaiba. In the second series anime, "Grandpa" competes in Kaiba's KaibaCorp Grand Prix tournament under the alias "Apdnarg Otum" ("Mask of Rock" in the Japanese version), yet Joey manages to defeat him. The English name is "Grandpa Muto" backwards. The Japanese name is a pun of "Mask the Roku". Roku is six in Japanese, and "Sugoroku" means "double-six". The deck used is an Ancient-themed deck with consisting mostly of Rock monsters. "Sugoroku" is a Japanese game similar to Backgammon. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, he appears in episode 75. In that episode, Duel Academy students when on a field trip to Domino. Grandpa is kidnapped by Thunder and Frost. In episode 77. Solomon Moto gave Jaden Yuki, Atticus Rhodes, and The Slifers hamburgers in the bag for one of each. Solomon's hair is now pointy on the top. In the English version he is portrayed as senile. Naming * In the English manga, Sugoroku's family name is usually spelled Mutou but is sometimes rendered as Mutoh. In addition, his family name is rendered Mutou in the uncut anime DVDs. * In the English anime his name is Solomon Muto. All of the versions of the dubbed anime of Indo-European languages use Solomon Muto. * The Spanish, French, Dutch, Swedish, Norwegian, and Italian versions of the manga use Sugoroku Muto. * The German version of the manga uses Sugoroku Mutô. * The Brazilian Portuguese version of the manga uses Solomon Muto. * In Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul and its two successors, Sugoroku is known as Trusdale. In other video games and by most people in the anime and manga he is simply called "Grandpa". * In the ani-manga version of the movie he is Sugoroku Muto. In the English Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses video game, he is Jasper Dice Tudor. Deck Solomon uses an Ancient Deck based mainly around his "Ancient Dragon". It is also indicated that Yugi's original Deck was once Solomon's, passed on to Yugi. Trivia * In the English anime, Sugoroku's new deck is explained by Arthur Hawkins. Apparently, Sugoroku created a competition of sorts with his colleague whereby the first person to obtain all seven cards needed to summon the Ancient Dragon would get a free milkshake from the loser. Sugoroku wins this bet prior to the opening of the KC Grand Prix, much to Professor Hawkins' chagrin. * Prior to him settling down in his game store, Sugoroku was a world class gambler and sported a hairstyle similar to Yugi's (albeit wearing a fedora). After acing every game of chance he ever competed in, he made a bet with himself. If he should ever lose a game, he'd retire, open a store and wear overalls for the rest of his life. That said, it would appear he eventually lost a game. * The man displayed on Sugoroku's Legendary Gambler is Sugoroku himself as a young man, meaning that Sugoroku is playing a card that refers to himself as a legendary gambler. * In the English version of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, "Grandpa" has a Blue-Eyes White Dragon in his shop despite the fact that Seto Kaiba destroyed his first Blue-Eyes White Dragon in the first episode of the second series anime. However, this is not a mistake, as that same card was shown taped back together following Yugi's duel with Rebecca in episode 42. * A running joke in the series is Sugoroku muttering "not again" when he is attacked before he faints. He mutters this line when attacked by Yami Bakura, and in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX when he is attacked by Thunder. * In the English version of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Sugoroku becomes a little bit senile and hard of hearing and in a way similar to his Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series counter part. Muto, Solomon